Reborn
by Xx-TeNshI-xX93
Summary: Alfred dies but instead of sending him to heaven McDonald's decided to send him to another world!
1. Chapter 1

Alfred stared out a window his mind blank as he slowly disappeared. Ah, if he'd known his life was going to be so short he would've eaten more McDonalds. Alfred's eyes slowly closed as he fell into a deep sleep. But not long after he heard an alarm clock beeping and slowly reopened them. _'I'm alive?'_ Alfred thought to himself as he began jumping on his bed. "I knew McDonalds would save me from death!" he announced as he immediately decided that from now on he would pay proper tribute to his favorite fast food chain and visit more often.

"Alfred, what are you doing" Canada asked as he looked at Alfred like he was a crazy person.

"Oh Mattie I'm alive" He said as he hugged his younger brother tightly "and it's all thanks to McDonalds. Canada decided it was best not to question his brother's idiocy sometimes and merely frowned.

"If you don't hurry up we'll be late for school" he said to his twin worry in his voice because it wouldn't be the first time his brother had made him late. Alfred gave Canada a confused look, _'I bet our bosses are just trying to make us understand civilian life again' _he decided beaming at his genius. Canada slowly crept away from his brother as he left their bedroom to walk downstairs. Once Canada had left Alfred started getting dressed, and quickly hopped down the stairs two at a time only to have the most horrible image which would surely scar him for life.

France was wearing a dress and apron, his legs were shaved and somehow he'd grown boobs overnight but that was definitely France. Alfred could only stare horrified. "By god Francine he's gotten stupider" Alfred heard a familiar voice mutter from the head of the dining table.

"I-Iggy why the hell is France in a dress!" Alfred managed to force out. England looked at Alfred and his frown grew deeper.

"Because she is a woman Alfred, and you should refer to us as mom and dad not by our first names" he stated his voice growing irritated. And than it dawned on him! McDonalds, which was actually controlled by aliens, had obviously sent him to a parallel universe! And than an even scarier thought dawned on him, Alaska was his and Russia's child in a way, did that mean that a female Russia was going to leave some random baby on his doorstep. The idea of a female Russia alone made him shudder, she'd probably be big and muscular like that actual Russia. "Iggy, what should I do" Alfred exclaimed "I have a baby!"

"Wait a second" England said horribly confused "what? When did this happen?" England sighed deciding that Alfred was just drawing some kind of weird conclusion once again. "Just hurry up and get to school" he said exasperated. Canada dragged the freaked out Alfred to the bus stop; said Alfred was currently having millions of thoughts go through his brain which he was not used therefore causing his brain to explode. As the bus drew near Canada dragged Alfred onto the bus, much to Alfred's relief there was a totally male and babyless Russia.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief "looks like I'm not a father after all Mattie" he said giving his brother and thumbs up". Canada rolled his eyes and took to looking out the window as he held onto the stuffed bear in his lap. Alfred pouted from the lack of attention but was quickly grinning again as he noticed the school bus slow down to a stop in front of the school. He'd never gone to a real school before and decided that McDonalds and the aliens had obviously taken this into consideration when they sent him to a parallel universe.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he got off the bus Alfred ran in a random direction, while he was running he accidentally ran into a wall which made him realize he had no idea where he was. Frowning he took in his surroundings, The High School was composed of five buildings. The first building he looked into had four different hallways, the 400s' and the 200s' were on top and the 100s' and 300s' were downstairs. He ran across the large quad area over to what seemed to be two different theaters put together. One was large with nice seats and a big stage at the front, the other was more closed in and did not have a stage simply an empty space in the center with a piano at the back. "May I help you?" Alfred heard a deep voice say in the background.

"I know that voice!" he exclaimed to himself happy to find yet another country he knew of course he simply knew this country from the time when it had appeared like a giant projection over the water. "You're Rome!" he said happy at his awesome deducting skills.

Rome looked at Alfred with a mixture of surprise and a sad kind of relief. "America?" he asked a grin plastered on his chiseled face.

"The one and only!" Alfred said happily, "Did the aliens from McDonalds send you here too?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Uh, No I don't think so..." Rome replied chuckling like a man would, than looked at his watch "I'll help you find your classes since it seems you're new."

"Thanks!" Alfred exclaimed as he shuffled through his bag looking for the binder which held the schedule that France had shoved in. Once he found it he shoved it in Rome's face grinning like an idiot.

Rome led America to his first class and told him where he can find the rest of his classes.

"We can talk about your, um, death later" he said.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Alfred replied absentmindedly, he was already looking for any other countries that might be at his school. Sure enough he found Prussia and Germany chatting in a corner along with Japan and Italy. Before he had a chance to go say hi and a hand grabbed his arm causing a yelp to come out of his mouth.

"Alfred, where the hell were you?" Canada said his voice irritated, I've been looking all over for you!"

"God Mattie you scar-I mean surprised me" Alfred said quickly catching himself before he said something unhero-like. "I was just having Rome show me around!" he answered his idiotic grin plastered back onto his face. Canada gave him a quizzical look but let it drop cause the bell that signaled the start of class had rung.

A normal man came in and stated his name, Alfred didn't find him cool enough so he'd let slip from his memory as he slowly drifted off into dreamland, remembering all the awesome times he'd had as a country. All the people he fixed, if only he could've fixed more. Only when he heard his and his brothers names did he come back into reality. "Would Alfred and Matthew Jones please stand up and introduce themselves." the man. Alfred jumped up with excitement but waited till Canada was finished with his introduction so that he could think of something awesome. As Canada sat down Alfred began his introduction happily. "My name is Alfred F. Jones but you can call me Al or Alfred, I am the coolest hero that ever lived, oh yeah and I'm also called The United States of America!"


	3. Chapter 3

A loud _thud_ could be heard around the room as Canada and his desk got to know each other better. No one was laughing because they all thought it was some lame joke that wasn't worth their time, not quite lame enough to laugh at, at least. Well no one was laughing except Prussia and for the life him, Germany could not figure out why. But of course Germany could not understand the glee Prussia was feeling at the fact that someone other than Rome and Germania had died. And it was the stupid American too! Sure he was kind of stupid too but he wasn't as stupid as America. Not to mention his and Alfred's stupidity seemed to balance out. Unlike his, Spain and France's stupidity, this seemed to get him in more trouble.

Alfred sat down in his chair; the rest of the period seemed to go by fairly quickly. Only two more classes and than a fifteen minute break according to his bell schedule.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class and start of break, Prussia got out of his seat and strode over to Alfred's desk. "Hey America!" he said voice slightly mocking.

"Oh, hey Prussia!" America said happily "So McDonald's saved you too!"

"If by McDonalds you mean God, and if by saved you mean recognized my awesomeness thus giving me a second chance to live!" Prussia said his usual cocky grin plastered on his face.

America used a brain for a second and came across the heroic conclusion that "So when a country dies they come back to life here!" he announced happily.

"Took you long enough" Prussia muttered. Germany walked over to Alfred's desk to stand next to Prussia and ask him something Alfred didn't feel like listening to. For you see Alfred was thinking of a certain country whom he was certain had died. This country had long silver hair and ice blue eyes. Her clothes of choice were usually a long dress with a blue ribbon used as a headband. This girl was obsessed with her older brother, and Alfred could remember her last words as she lay on her bed, no he did not kill she had fallen ill. But in her final breaths she had said

"America, if I ever see you again" she said taking a last heaving breath, "I will rip you to pieces!"

America shuddered at the memory but he was quickly ripped out of it by the door to his class being thrown open and a young girl with long silver hair stepping out into the class. A Lithuania was trailing close behind her.

"Onii-sama I made your lunch!"

A/N

Yay Belarus appeared!

Aww super short chappie….

Review and favorite and I shall be your best friend!


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback Time!*

_Alfred stood grinning at the female country before his eyes. He couldn't believe it! He'd finally was on good terms with Belarus and all it took was his special division of the army to take down a major member of the Russian mafia securing one of the deadliest airborne poisons of the time. Now although she was still acting slightly hostile she had allowed herself to smile at the very stupid nation._

_ Yes, everything was going perfectly until disaster struck. One of Alfred's men on the day Alfred was leaving the country accidentally messed up the security system on the area holding the poison allowing it to get into the air. Immediately the surrounding countries quarantined the area as best they could. But Belarus could not be saved. Alfred had ran to Lithuania's house who was currently helping Belarus stay alive._

_ Belarus opened her eyes and looked straight into his sky blue ones. "America, I guarantee you we will meet again and when we do I will kill you" The last four words she practically snarled out. The next day Belarus died._

Alfred stared at the girl the last moment he'd seen her running through his mind. He immediately thought _'crap'_. If he let her get her hands on him he was going to die he knew it!

Russia could feel something was wrong and was desperately trying to figure out what so that he may calm his sister down before she killed someone. "T-Thank you Natalya" he asked nervously "Is there something wrong". Belarus merely stared at her brother before smiling at him and than turning her face toward Alfred. The butter knife that went with lunch held threateningly in her hand. Alfred used the few seconds for when she was talking to Russia to run like hell and see if he can make it to the teacher's lounge before she killed him.

Prussia muttered a 'you will be missed' before walking back to his brother and Italy to chat some more. He knew nothing could save Alfred now, that is, except for maybe Russia...


End file.
